Utilities and other entities operate distribution systems for various resources (e.g., water, gas, electricity, chemicals, etc.) to deliver these resources to customers connected to the distribution systems. A meter may be used at each point the resource is removed and/or provided from the distribution system to a customer to measure usage. Many metering systems use wireless communications to report meter readings to a backend system via a communication network.